Ain't So Symmetrical
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Maka and Kid find out that their Father's decided to have them married. Rated T for violence and some mild words. I don't own Soul Eater.
1. Engagement

Ain't so Symmetrical.

Chapter 1.

* * *

Maka was running along the streets of Death City with Soul in her hand, Kid was on her right with Liz and Patty as guns and Black*Star was running along the rooftops with Tsubaki in her weapon form

' She has to be somewhere.' Kid said looking over to Maka as they stopped

' Medusa is a witch, she'll be using Soul perception, she's being a coward.' Maka shouted the last part

' Geez Maka, not so loud.' Soul said from his reflection in the weapon

' Sorry Soul, you can turn back now.' Soul turned back into his human form

' Crap, my neck aches like crazy. How long were we running for?' he complained rubbing his neck

' About two hours.' Kid said with a twitch in his eye due to symmetry reasons

' Hey Kid.'

' Yes Maka?' Kid turned to face her

' Can you sense eight souls over that way?' she pointed down a dark alley-way

' Yes, why are they so hunched together?'

' I don't know, I'll go check.' Maka said about to walk off before Soul grabbed her arm

' You're not going alone.'

' Soul, I'll be fine, I'll shout if I need you.'

' But-' Maka ran off before he could finish his sentence, Black*Star jumped down

' Where's this witch? I need to show here who's the big star around here! HAHAHAHA!'

' Black*Star. Please be quiet.' Tsubaki said, meanwhile Maka was walking through the alley-way and noticed something move in the shadows

' Who's there? Show yourself.'

' Well if it isn't Meister Maka.' said a voice Maka knew to well

' Medusa.'

' In the flesh.' she smirked coming out of her hiding place ' Why, what's this? You don't have a weapon on you.'

' You leave Soul out of this!'

' Where's the boy, Shinigami's son? I was looking forward to killing him.'

' Don't you dare!'

' Ha, do you have feelings for the boy, not that I could blame you.'

' N-no.' Maka blushed in spite of herself

' Oh my, you do. Well all the more fun and reason of killing him.'

' SHUT UP!'

' Now now. Don't get snappy.'

' I'll get snappy if I want!'

' I sense fear, a fear of losing everyone you know and love.'

' JUST SHUT UP!'

' If you join me in the madness, you'll be free of fear and losing everyone.'

' I would never join you!'

' Ha ha ha, suit yourself. Vector Arrow.' the arrow shot into Maka's chest before she could move

' ARRGHHH!' She screamed in pain, she fell to the ground bleeding

' Did you guys hear that?' Black*Star said

' That's Maka!' Kid and Soul said running down the alley-way with the others in tow

' MAKA!' Soul said as soon as he saw her, he rushed down to her with Kid following, Kid put Maka's head into his lap while Soul held her hand

' S-Soul...'

' I'm here Maka, so's Kid.'

' Kid...' Maka's eyes met Kid's

' Don't leave Maka, stay with us.' Kid begged

' Always...' she drifted off into a slumber in which she would never wake, Kid stared into her now dull green eyes which had once been so full of life and brightness, he skin as white as snow, hair a dull blond not the shiny ash blond it was and her lips remained her simple but not to bright red

' Hmm, how sweet, the young Reaper seems to be in love with the dead Meister.' Medusa smirked, Kid saw red in his vision, he lay Maka down on the ground and closed her eyes with his fingers, took a look at her and he thought that she looked like Snow White, skin as white as snow, ruby red lips, her hair flowing around her head, her pigtails had fallen out

' Liz, Patty.' the two girls nodded and turned into guns, now Kid was going to give Medusa what she deserved.

* * *

Soul woke up to hear his Meister screaming

' MAKA!' he got up out of bed and ran into her room to find her thrashing about in bed

' SOUL! KID, NO!'

' Maka wake up.' he shook her lightly and she woke up with a start her eyes wide and her breath shaking

' Wh-what happened?'

' You had a nightmare.'

' Oh, right.'

' What about?' Soul asked

' Medus- Medusa.'

' Oh.'

' You can leave now Soul if you want.'

' You sure? I can stay.'

' No it's fine.'

' Okay. Night.'

' Goodnight Soul.'

* * *

Maka and Soul walked down to the academy Maka was tired because she was too afraid to go back to sleep, '' I don't understand. It seemed so real. I should tell Shinigami-Sama about this.''

' Hey, Maka you alright?' Soul asked as they sat down

' Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about something.' She said cheerfully '' Something is up with Maka, she's not normally that cheerful.'' Soul thought

' THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED!' Black*Star announced loudly with Tsubaki following behind him

' Of course.' Maka muttered, Soul smirked a little at her comment

' Hey Soul, Bookworm.' he said pounding fists with Soul

' Makaaaa... CHOP!' Maka brought down a heavy book on his head

' Good morning Maka, Soul. What happened to the Almighty One? No, wait I don't want to know.' Kid said as he arrived with the Thompson sisters

' HI!' said the ever so cheerful Patty

' Hi Patty, Kid, Liz.' said Maka

' I wonder if Stein is gonna let us dissect Giraffes?' Patty wondered, everyone sweat dropped except Black*Star who was out cold

' Please just let it be a normal lesson.' Maka begged to herself

' Why haven't I noticed it before?!' Kid asked

' What?' Liz asked looking up from her nails ' Maka.'

' Yes?'

' You're perfectly symmetrical!' he said happily

' I- I am?' she said looking down at her clothes

' Yes!'

' T-thanks.' Maka said blushing, Soul glared a little

' Unlike me. I'm an asymmetrical piece of garbage that deserves to die!' Kid said pounding his fist on the floor

' Kid. You're not garbage. Your Sanzu lines make you who you are and your awesome.' Maka said crouching down next to him, Liz and Patty shared looks of relief for the fact that they didn't have to calm him down

' R-really?'

' Totally.'

' Yeah and if you were garbage you'd be all smelly and you aren't.' Patty chipped in slapping him on the back ( I just had to use that line! XD) Stein rolled into the classroom on his office chair

' Alright, today we won't be dissecting anything.' his face fell ' We'll be studying from a textbook. Except for, Kid and Maka. Lord Death wants to see you both.' Maka and Kid exchanged glances

' What about our weapons?' Kid asked

' He requested the two of you, without your weapons.' Stein said in a monotone voice

' Alright.' Maka said as her and Kid got up and left the classroom.

' I wonder what your Father wants?' Maka said as they walked to the Death Room

' Haven't got a clue, if it was a mission we would have our weapons with us. Maybe it's to do with Soul Preception?'

' Possibly.' Maka replied, they knocked on the door and walked in

' Hi, yo, yo, yo wazzup?' Lord Death said in his usual high pitched voice

' Hello Father.'

' Good Morning Shinigami Sama.'

' If you don't mind me asking Father, but what's so important that contains Maka and I?'

' Well you see Kiddo-'

' MAKAAAAAAA!' Spirit shouted, Maka, Kid and Lord Death sweat dropped as he clung to Maka's leg

' Reaper CHOP!'

' Maka... CHOP!' They said at the same time

' Nice Chop, Meister Maka.'

' Thank you.'

' As you were saying Father.'

' Well you see, when Maka's parents decided to not have anymore children, Spirit and I came to an agreement-'

' PAPA'S SO SORRY MAKA, SO SORRY HE EVER AGREED!'

' STAY KNOCKED OUT WILL YA, MAKA CHOP! Continue Lord Death.' Maka said

' Well... Since Kiddo is my only child and your Spirit and Kami's, your Father and I decided that you two would get married.'

' Heh.' Maka and Kid said at the same time, Spirit woke up and started popping party poppers

' Well, since Kid isn't very good with women-'

' Hey!'

' I want my only son to be with you Maka.'

' Do we have a say in this?' Kid asked

' Nope.'

' None at all?' Maka said

' Nope. Now off to your classes.' Maka and Kid walked out of the Death Room in silence.


	2. The Nightmares of Madness

Chapter 2.

Authors Note: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated! I'd like to thank Giovana S for helping me with the idea for this chapter! So on with the story and don't forget to R&R. By the way these are the ages:

Maka: 15

Kid: 16

Soul: 16

Black* Star: 15

Patty: 14

Liz: 18

Tsubaki: 18

Crona: 14

Blair: 20

Death Scythe: 33

Lord Death: ?

Stein: 34

Miss Marie: 29

Nygus: 26

Ox: 17

Kim: 15

Pot's: 1

Jacqueline: 16

Harvar: 17.

* * *

'' What's up Maka, you look out of it?'' Soul asked Maka as soon as her and Kid left the Death room

'' It's nothing Soul.'' Maka said looking for something in her locker

'' Okay...'' he said not believing her

'' Hey Maka, why don't you tell a big star like me, and I'll be able to help your problems, though it might take me a while with all of the problems you have. HAHAHAHA!''

'' Black*Star please be quiet.'' Tsubaki said trying to reason with him

'' It's not my fault she has problems.'' Black*Star started laughing, Maka finally lost it and punched him on the jaw

'' ARGGHH, YOU B******!'' Maka yelled, she ran out of the school to the training ground, once she was far in enough she slid down a tree '' Why does he have to be so difficult?'' she asked the air and fell asleep.

* * *

_Maka, Kid and Black*Star were practicing their Resonance link, halfway through Maka fell to the ground_

_'' Maka what's wrong?'' Kid asked, Maka started giggling_

_'' It's so funny you know?''_

_'' What?'' Black*Star asked_

_'' That we're trying to do a Resonance link, and it's not working!'' she said falling to the ground laughing, Stein bent down next to her_

_'' Well, that's not good.''_

_'' What?'' Tsubaki asked_

_'' It seems as though Maka might be, no, she is drowing in the madness.''_

_'' No, she can't be!'' Soul yelled_

_'' It's possible, when you were fighting Crona, Ragnarok struck Maka's shoulder, right?''_

_'' Yes.''_

_'' Ragnarok is a Black blood weapon, so when he struck Maka he gave a certain level of Madness, when Maka was fighting Crona, she was acting strange, am I correct?''_

_'' That's because, she asked to use my blood!''_

_'' No, your blood is stable, while Crona's has been tainted with to much pain from all the years with Medusa.''_

_'' What do we do?'' Kid asked looking pale_

_'' Try and get her to snap out of it or kill her.''_

_'' No way in Hell am I killing my Meister!''_

_'' It was only an option.'' all of a sudden Maka sat bolt upright_

_'' The noise, it won't stop, too loud.''_

_'' Professor what is she talking about?'' Liz asked_

_'' When a person is drowing in Madness, they hear buzzing noises and when we talk we sound loud to her.''_

_'' STOP TALKING THE NOISE, THE NOISE!'' Maka yelled with her hands over her ears '' MAKE IT STOP!''_

_'' Help her!'' Soul shouted concerned for his Meister._

* * *

Maka sat up from the tree, a nightmare, only a nightmare

'' I have to talk with Shinigami Sama.'' she said walking up to the school '' I'm not mad, I'm not mad.'' she repeated to herself

' Of course you aren't dear.' a voice muttered in her head, Maka's eyes widened and she bolted the Death Room, she didn't bother knocking, when she entered she saw Kid having tea with his Father, Maka raised an eyebrow at Kid clearly saying ' Really, Tea?'

'' Wassup, Meister Maka?''

'' Lord Death there's something I need to speak to you about.'' Maka said wringing her hands together

'' And what is that?''

'' It's a question about... about... the Madness.'' Maka whispered, Kid's eyes widened

'' Oh, go on.'' encouraged Lord Death

'' I... I think I'm being affected by it.'' Kid almost spat out his tea

'' Oh I see. Maka have you been having any... nightmares recently?''

'' Yes.''

'' About?''

'' The first one Kid, Black*Star, Myself and our weapons were hunting Medusa, and I asked Kid if he could sense 8 Souls, he said yes, and I said I'd go take a look and I heard a noise I asked who ever it was to show themselves and it was Medusa, she started joking about killing Kid and Soul and I told her to shut up, then she said I have a fear of everyone I know and Love and that the Madness would get rid of the fear so she asked me to join her, I said that I'd never join her and she shot a Vector Arrow at me, The rest heard my screams and the dream ended with Kid going to kill Medusa.''

'' Hmm, tell me about the second.''

'' Well I had this nightmare, after I punched Black*Star.'' she saw Kid look at her oddly '' I'll tell you later, anyway, I went out side to the training Grounds and fell asleep, I had a dream that, Kid, Myself,  
Black* Star and our weapons were practising our Resonance links, but halfway through I fell to the ground, Kid asked me what was wrong and I started giggling, Stein told the gang that I was drowning in Madness, and said that we either try to calm me down or kill me, Soul shouted he wouldn't kill me and I started screaming about it being to loud.'' Kid looked worried and he turned to his Father

'' Father?''

'' Was there anything else?''

'' Yes, when I decided to come speak with you, I kept telling myself I wasn't mad, then a voice muttered in my head 'Of course you aren't dear.' So I ran here.''

'' Father what does this mean?''

'' Lord Death, am I going mad?'' Maka whispered with tears in her eyes, engagement forgotten Kid walked up and hugged her close to his chest

'' Maka, I don't think you're going mad, if it worsens talk to Professor Stein, he's been through this. Now I think you should go home and I'll tell the staff something.''

'' Thank you Lord Death.'' Maka said nodding her head to him and leaving the room.

* * *

'' Maka wait!'' Kid said following her out of the door

'' Yes Kid?''

'' Can I... walk you home?'' he asked shyly

'' Sure.'' they walked in silence

'' Maka, can I ask you something?''

'' What?''

'' About our... engagement.''

'' Oh, what is it?''

'' Well, should we tell the gang or wait a while?'' he said scratching the back of his neck

'' We should probably wait a while.''

'' That's true, but what if someone, *cough* Black* Star or Patty *Cough* finds out?''

'' Well... if Patty does we'll bribe her with giraffes, Liz shoes, Tsubaki would keep quiet, Black* Star I'll threaten him with Maka chops.''

'' What about Soul?''

'' I don't know, depends on what mood he's in.''

'' True.''

'' And Kid.''

'' Yeah?'' Maka walked up to him and kissed his cheek a second longer than unnecessary

'' Thanks for walking me home.'' Maka and Kid smiled at each other, Maka went back inside her and Soul's apartment and lent against the door then went off to bed, and no nightmares plagued her that night for the first time in a while.

* * *

Kid was sitting on the couch reading a book, Liz was flicking through a magazine when they heard

'' Giraffes~ Giraffes~ I love Giraffes~ But watch out Giraffes~ I'm gonna rip your neck off!'' They both turned to stare at Patty who was tearing the neck off a Origami Giraffe

'' PATTY! THE GIRAFFE IS ASYMMETRICAL! IT'S AN ABOMINATION TO SYMMETRY!''

'' What did you say 'bout my Giraffe!?'' Kid and Patty kept on arguing

'' I wonder if they'd notice if I threw something at them? Yeah they'd notice, Hey guys, guys I feel faint!'' Liz pretended to faint and fell on the floor, she opened one eye to see Kid and Patty still arguing '' Eh, nothing out of the ordinary.''


End file.
